The OpenCable™ Platform specification can be found at http://www.opencable.com/ocap/, “OpenCable Application Platform Specification (OCAP) 1.1,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
OCAP is an operating system layer designed for consumer electronics, such as STBs, that connect to a cable television system. Generally, the cable company controls what OCAP programs can be run on the STB. OCAP programs can be used for interactive services such as eCommerce, online banking, program guides and digital video recording. Cable companies have required OCAP as part of the CableCard 2.0 specification, and they indicate that two way communications by third party devices on their networks will require them to support OCAP.
More specifically, OCAP is a Java® language-based software/middleware portion of the OpenCable initiative. OCAP is based on the Globally Executable MHP (GEM)-standard, as defined by CableLabs. Because OCAP is based on GEM, OCAP shares many similarities with the Multimedia Home Platform (MHP) standard defined by the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-project. The MHP was developed by the DVB Project as the world's first open standard for interactive television. It is a Java (language-based environment which defines a generic interface between interactive digital applications and the terminals on which those applications execute. MHP was designed to run on DVB platforms but there was a demand to extend the interoperability it offers to other digital television platforms. This demand gave rise to GEM, or Globally Executable MHP, a framework which allows other organizations to define specifications based on MHP.
One such specification is OCAP which has been adopted by the US cable industry. In OCAP the various DVB technologies and specifications that are not used in the US cable environment are removed and replaced by their functional equivalents, as specified in GEM. On the terrestrial broadcast side, CableLabs and the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) have worked together to define a common GEM-based specification, Advanced Communications Application Platform (ACAP), which will ensure maximum compatibility between cable and over-the-air broadcast receivers.